Byakuransama
by Chaos Diamond
Summary: Y vamos de nuevo, ¿por qué lo hacía? Pues porque le amaba, sí, amaba a su jefe y siempre le había sido leal, aun cuando no era capaz de confesarse para así no traicinar lo que su jefe sentía todavía por el ilusionista de Vongola. Oneshot


**_Disclamer:_**_ los personajes de KHR no son míos_

_Espero les guste._

* * *

><p>Y vamos de nuevo, ¿por qué lo hacía? Pues porque le amaba, sí, amaba a su jefe desde que le conoció y siempre le había sido leal, aún cuando éste había iniciado un noviazgo con cierto ilusionista de Vongola le brindó todo su apoyo, quería que él fuese feliz aún cuando fuera con otro. Sin embargo, aquella relación tan linda no duró demasiado, no estaban hechos para vivir como una pareja, sino como dos grandes amigos. Porque sí, Byakuran y Mukuro eran buenos amigos, a su manera, pero lo eran. Pero ese no era el punto, el problema radicaba en que ahora el peliazul estaba saliendo con alguien más y eso había hecho que la depresión por su ruptura recién se hiciera presente en el peliblanco. Ahora mismo se dirigía a su habitación para llevarle la comida.<p>

-_Pase~-_indicó la desganada voz del ex Millefiore desde el interior.

-_Ka-ha, con su permiso, Byakuran-sama-_entró cerrando tras de sí y luego se dirigió hacia la cama donde yacía el albino-_Debe comer algo, Byakuran-sama-_regañó con su tono habitual en él cuando hablaba con el menor, poniendo su mano en su barbilla, examinándolo.

-_Gracias, Kikyo-kun~-_miró sonriéndole con los ojos cerrados.

-_Si no necesita nada, me retiro-_anunció dejando la bandeja en la mesa de noche y mirando a su jefe dio media vuelta para irse.

_-Nee, Kikyo-kun_-llamó deteniéndole al tomarle de la muñeca.

**-**_¿Qué ocurre Byakuran-sama-?-_en un rápido movimiento el otro le jaló hacia sí, ocasionando que el pelilargo quedara estático por la sorpresa. El albino aprovechando esto, se posicionó sobre la Corona Fúnebre con sus rodillas apoyadas a cada lado de la cadera de éste y sus manos en igual posición pero a cada lado de la cabeza de éste-_¿Bya-Byakuran-sama?-_preguntó más que confundido.

-_Tienes unos ojos muy lindos, Kikyo-kun-_comentó mirando fijamente los orbes aqua del mayor. Éste sólo atinó a sonrojarse.-_Me preguntó a qué sabrán tus labios-_dijo acercándose peligrosamente al rostro del peliaqua.

-_Byakuran-sama, deténgase-_pidió más que sonrojado, desviando el rostro con los ojos cerrados.

-_¿Me amas, Kikyo-kun?-_preguntó tomándole del mentón, obligándolo a mirarle.

-_S-sí…-_susurró sonrojado, jamás imaginó tener a su jefe a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-_Entonces no le veo el problema-_rozó sus labios de manera suave.

-_Pero usted…-_su voluntad estaba menguando, ya no sabía si sería capaz de resistirse a él.

-_Es hora de seguir adelante, ¿me ayudarías, Kikyo-kun?_

El portador del Anillo Mare de la Nube no fue capaz de contestar, sólo asintió levemente a lo que el otro unió sus labios en un suave beso. El usuario de las llamas Cielo acarició los largos cabellos de su subordinado con cariño, como jamás se le había visto tratar a nadie más que no fuera Mukuro. Desató las hebras ondulas dejándolas esparcirse sobre el colchón, contrastando el color blanco de las sábanas con el propio. Una de sus manos fue hasta el mentón del otro y le obligó a entreabrir los labios para profundizar el beso. Kikyo jamás creyó que aquello llegara a ser posible, se sentía morir en ese momento; la boca del otro sabía a dulce, al sabor típico de aquellos malvaviscos que el menor solía comer a todas horas. No podía hacer gran cosa, el otro obviamente tenía más experiencia en esos asuntos, por lo que sólo correspondió intentando seguir su ritmo. Dejó que la lengua de su jefe recorriera toda su cavidad, que jugara con su propia lengua en una danza donde obviamente se notaba quien llevaba el dominio. ¿En qué momento sus manos se habían enredado en las blancas y sedosas hebras de cabello del hombre encima de él? No lo sabía, pero quizás fue en el mismo momento en que el otro había colado sus manos bajo su camiseta.

-_Bya…Byakuran-sama…-_jadeó cuando sus labios se separaron unos milímetros para coger aire.

-_Me gustas Kikyo-kun-_susurró sonriendo de forma seductora, rozando sus labios con sensualidad.

-_Pero Byakuran-sama…_

_-Shh-_un dedo calló los labios del jefe de las Coronas Fúnebres-_Quiero que tú seas mi novio._

**_FIN_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sinceramente, no sé cómo fue que surgió esto. Pese a que siempre creí que entre Byakuran y Kikyo podría pasar algo, nunca imaginé que lo escribiría.<em>**

**_Espero haya sido de su agrado este fic no canon._**

**_Dejen reviews, se acepta de todo =D_**

**_Cuidense, pronto actualizo los otros fics._**

**_Bye-Bye_**


End file.
